


Mom 1: The Mommening

by DeerEggs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Gonna be adding tags as I go along, Implied Past Child Abuse, Multi, Slavery, Transgender Sole Survivor, Transwoman, chapters will not be in chronological order, character(s) with PTSD, giant buff sole survivor, implied ritualistic cult related abuse, transgender main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEggs/pseuds/DeerEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry mom and her baby travel the Commonwealth in search of revenge, a twin, and companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've done in years, honestly, lmao, pls be gentle uwu. I tend to write whatever scene comes to mind so chapters won't be in order. This will also mostly be OC based, and so far no OC/fallout character ship has been set in stone (planning on SoSu/Pickman and/or SoSu/Fahrenheit in the future). I'm definitely planning on future Nick/Hancock because im a total sucker for that ship tho  
> warning that some stuff Aker says or remembers may be pretty rough, relating to issues with being transgender and having an extremely traumatizing childhood (cult ritual abuse, extreme child abuse, sexual abuse, etc. it's not pretty but i won't go into detail on that or i'll cry lol)  
> o also!!! My personal blog is egg-quencher.tumblr.com/  
> And my oc blog (where I post art) is http://egg-hoard.tumblr.com/

Life had been so simple after her family had arranged for Aker to be married. There were a few simple issues, such as being unable to get legally married due to the government refusing to acknowledge her as a woman, but as long as her family saw them as a couple, then she was alright with that. She didn’t care too much for the man she’d been “given,” but looked forward to starting a life with him nonetheless.

At first, the issue of children had gnawed at her mind. She’d always wanted kids, if she was honest with herself, and she knew that for other, superficial reasons she could care less for, her fiancee wouldn’t feel content unless they had a big, happy family. If one could call it that, when the two married were little more than acquaintances. 

But this problem was remedied soon enough, when her sister, single and afraid of life and the world, had allowed her to adopt her newborn son and daughter. A small, adorable boy named Motenshi, and a precious girl named Odysseia whose little giggles and coos made Aker feel like maybe she could have something meaningful in her life, for once. She’d give the twins the childhood she’d had ripped from her.

And then the bombs fell, and her hopes for a brighter future were all shattered like her fiancee’s skull.

 

Aker awoke in a frosty haze, gasping for breath and clawing her way out of a broken cryo pod with one arm, the other still clutching a tiny bundle like a lifeline.  
Hoping and fearing, she scrambled to her feet, still shivering from the cold as she threw herself on the control pad of what had been her fiancee’s pod. Maybe what she had seen was just a bad dream, maybe he was still alive, and her baby boy, her little gift, was still--  
It’d been stupid to hope.  
He was gone. Both of them. One of them literally, the other metaphorically. Brains splattered over the headrest of the pod.  
“Fuck,” she hissed, voice a rasp from misuse and still healing nodules. She would’ve screamed in rage if she could. “Useless goddamn husband, can’t keep a fucking baby safe.” She stepped away from the pod, feeling a familiar rage coming over her. Right when things had finally been turning out alright, the world fucked her over again. A truly monumental fuck up, if the rest of the dead bodies in pods were anything to go by… At least, she still had Odysseia.  
Fist clenched, Aker walked through the vault, snatching up a baton and a gun on her way out, making short work of gigantic roaches with disgusted sounds, and stepping on bones. Too pissed off to care about “disturbing the dead.” She favored the baton over the gun for now. The noise of the gun disturbed Odysseia, and Aker was plenty strong enough to use a baton with ease while keeping a tight grip on Odysseia from where she laid in her sling.  
Idly, as she strapped a pipboy to her arm with some struggle as she didn’t want to set down Odysseia, she wondered if she could actually find her baby. Little Motenshi, a runt if there ever was one. Why would someone want to steal an infant? An ill one at that. He’d been a sickly baby, premature and refused to eat enough… She fondly remembered the times she’d sat on the floor with the tiny baby, both of them sniffling miserably--him because he didn’t want to eat, her because he refused to--as she tried to nudge the nipple of a bottle into his mouth. How was a kidnapper supposed to know how to take care of him properly? Idly, she wondered why the sicker of the twins had been taken.  
Her anxious thoughts were cut off as the elevator she’d numbly boarded began to rise, and she realized she hadn’t been paying attention to a thing she’d been doing, and now somehow had a small blade clutched in her hands from god-knows-where. She stuffed it into a small pocket in her vault suit.

At least there was still the sun, she thought dully. Aker looked around at her surrounding once the elevator had stopped. Quite a few of the trees looked mostly dead, and there appeared to be nothing living around. That last part was good, if the giant roaches gave her anything to go by for what life would look like now. Assuming it was a long time. Roaches don’t grow to the size of puppies overnight.  
With all the confidence she lacked, Aker stepped off the platform and onto the dirt. She pushed her long tresses back over her shoulders when Odysseia started pulling on them and walked down the worn path. She stepped over the broken fence when she got to it, smacked a few giant bugs in their oversized thoraxes, and broke into a sprint over the rickety bridge above the shit-brown water. Odysseia made a few displeased noises when she got a little wet.  
Everything was broken and dead. Most of the houses looked like shit, years of wear on them, and she wondered again how long she’d been in the vault.  
Aker stopped in the middle of the street, eyes falling on what had been her house. Before everything went to shit. It had once been a sign of new hope for her, and now it was just a grim reminder of what she’d lost.  
Her musing were cut off by the sight of an oh-so familiar Mr. Handy, who bobbed and hurried over at the sight of her.  
“Mum!” He sounded delighted to see her. He always did. It filled her chest with warmth like it always had before. “Mum! It’s really you! And little Odysseia!”  
“Right, yeah,” she waved a hand dismissively, “Codsworth, the fuck happened here? Everything’s dead.”  
Instead of her preferred answer, he reluctantly replied, “Ah, yes, the garden! I must admit, the posies were quite problematic. Ah, if only sir were here to help, he always did have quite the green thumb--where is he, by the by?”  
“Dead.” She replied coolly, clenching her fists.  
Codsworth bobbed a bit, taken aback, and continued on with even more reluctance. “Mum, these things you’re saying, such terrible things! I believe you need a distraction, to calm your dire mood. It’s been so long since we’ve had a family activity--perhaps a game of checkers, or charades! Young Motenshi always did love that game.” Odyessia hated charades. She liked checkers, because she could chew on the pieces. Codsworth paused, noticing she wasn’t holding the boy. It was an odd sight. Normally, she was all over the child, constantly fussing over him while her fiancee had relaxed with the much calmer Odysseia. “Is the lad… with you?”  
Aker’s face darkened at the question. “No. He was kidnapped. I’m… I’m going to find him.”  
“Ah. It’s worse than I thought! You’re suffering from hunger induced paranoia. Not eating properly for two hundred years can do that, I’m afraid.”  
What the fuck? There was no way she had been frozen for that long and ended up still alive… Maybe that was why so many of the others in the vault had wound up dead? “What? Are you serious? Two hundred? Codsworth, there’s no way--”  
“A bit over two hundred and ten, actually!” he helpfully supplied. “Which means you’re about two hundred years late for supper!”  
“Codsworth, I really don’t have time for this.” A pause, and she looked over him carefully. He was acting awfully chipper… It didn’t look like anyone else was around, either. “Is something wrong?”  
“I...I…” He froze, then raised a little metal arm miserably, “Oh, mum, it’s just been horrible! Two whole centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve. I spent the first ten years trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl. Nothing!”  
Awkwardly, trying to be helpful, Aker patted his shiny metal dome body and Odysseia cooed. “It’ll… It’s going to be alright now, Codsworth. I’m here. Okay?”  
The poor bot looked so miserable. If that were possible. “I thought for certain you and your family were dead.” He said sadly, hovering a little closer, ‘sniffling.’ After a few more pats, he bobbed away. “Now! I’m finished feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighborhood together?”  
“I guess so. I mean, I doubt we’ll find anything, but sure.” She shrugged.  
The next ten minutes were spent with her scavenging. She found some Instamash and Cram, the latter of which being immediately consumed. A pistol was snatched off a skeletal body, which she looked over, noting how odd it looked, before she hurried off to meet Codsworth at the end of the cul-de-sac.  
“They’re not here!” He wailed as soon as he laid eyes on her. Aker sighed and shrugged. She didn’t expect to find them. No skin off her back.  
“That’s alright. I guess. I didn’t think we would find them.” She placed a hand on her hips and sighed again, frustrated and tired and miserable. Odysseia cooed curiously and she patted the baby’s head. “You know anyplace around here where I could get some clues?”  
“You could search for help in Concord,” he replied, the first helpful thing he’d said all day. She felt a little guilty for thinking this, but she was in a foul enough mood. She had no patience. And no baby. And no useless husband.  
“Concord.” She echoed, looking off in the direction of the city. “Thanks, Codsworth.”


	2. Erasmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aker finds a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Erasmus is going to be a new main and constant character C; )

Aker had been headed towards a settlement when she’d come across the camp, having left Odysseia with Preston back in Sanctuary. Newly set up, it looked like, with only a few people living in it. From the cover of bushes, she peered curiously at the camp, trying to discern whether or not it was a friendly camp. She wasn’t comfortable with camps of possible raiders to be living so close to the settlements she protected…  
She caught sight of a cage, squinted and shifted a tad to get a good look at it’s contents. A human, it looked like, curled up in the corner of the large crate. Shaking like a leaf, clutching at the collar around their neck and sobbing softly under the sound of slavers talking loudly.  
She made up her mind. Patting Dogmeat, she stood, swinging her gun down from her shoulder to sturdy hands, and strolled right up to the front gate. The slaver guarding the makeshift entrance immediately stood, looking the rugged woman over for a moment. She was thankful she’d decided to wear her stolen raider clothes today, instead of the usual comfortable vault suit.  
“You slavers?” Aker asked gruffly, cocking a hip.  
“Yeah, wha’bout it? You lookin’ to buy?” The guy nodded, jerking a thumb to the row of cages. Aker nodded in reply. “Most of ‘ese are new. We’re still breakin’ ‘em in.”  
She forced a wicked grin on her face. “Mind if I join in? I’ve always had fun breaking in slaves.”  
She must’ve really looked the part, a burly woman with scars dancing across her dark bronze skin, bloodied axe strapped to her back and bruises decorating her weathered face, because he nodded and stepped aside.  
“You’re a slaver?” He asked curiously, leading her over to where a group of slavers were crowded.   
“Yeah, I collect a few slaves here and there,” she lied easily. The thought of owning someone made her sick. “Unfortunately, not too many buyers out here in the Commonwealth.”   
“Yeah, yeah, i feel you.” The slaver pushed a few others aside to get to the middle of the crowd. “It’s been hard to get business going ‘round these parts, but we’re trying our hardest, you know?”  
The sight made Aker want to puke. A small ghoul, slave collar around his throat, was pinned to the ground by a ruthless slaver. The man pummeled the poor thing as he squirmed and cried out, trying to squirm away and plead for mercy. Her hand slipped into her pocket, and she gripped the grenade there tightly. Dogmeat whimpered by her side. “...Yeah. I know.”  
The next minute seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment, she was chatting with the slaver inconspicuously. The next, the ghoul slave was in her arms, and she had sprinted back to the far end of the camp and lobbed the grenade at the crowd. There was a satisfying explosion and screams of pain and rage soon filled the air.   
With her gun, she picked off a few of the survivors. Patted out a few fires, fished through a few pockets, and soon procured a set of keys.   
Gently laying the sniveling ghoul down, she hurried to the row of cages, unlocking each one of them and unlocking the collars, tossing the hideous things aside.   
“Thank you, thank you,” a man fell against her, sobbing against her broad chest. “I-I….don-don’t w-want to think about wh-what could’ve happened to us if you hadn’t come t-to rescue us.”  
Aker let the man rest against her. Lord knows he needed it. “Hey, it’s no problem, alright?” She looked at the small group of slaves surrounding her. “Do you all have places to go?” There were a few uncertain replies, a few affirmatives, many straight-up negatives. Well, she could fix that.  
Gently nudging the man away, she turned to the rest of them. “There’s a settlement, Sanctuary, nearby. Head on over there, alright? I’m in charge of the place. Just tell Preston--the pretty boy in the hat--what happened, he’ll help you all out. I’ll be on my way back soon enough.”  
A couple embraces and thank-yous later, and the camp was empty. Aside from that one ghoul.   
Slowly, she knelt down to where he was curled up on the floor, and pulled a medkit out of her pack. “Hey,” she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, then turned to face her and sat up with a groan. “I’m gonna fix you up, okay buddy?” He just nodded and sniffled, miserably wiping at the corners of his eyes.   
Even with his mottled skin, she could see the dark bruises. It was a pitiful sight, one she would remedy once she got the collar off. She pulled the keys out again, pushing the collar key into the lock. It stopped halfway, and when she stopped to look, it was clear the lock had broken completely. She tried to pry it open with brute strength, but immediately stopped when the collar began to beep steadily and the metal refused to give.  
“I… uh. Fuck. I can’t get the collar off.” Aker admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and frowning. “But, I can get the explosives out. That looks like the only part that’s still intact, so I can get that shit out, but the collar isn’t coming off.” She pulled out a screwdriver and a few other fine tools from her bag, thankful again for her hoarding tendencies, “Sorry.”  
“S-sorry?” He squeaked, coughing, “I’m-I’m stuck with a damn collar on my neck and that’s all you can say?” The little ghoul glared at her, cloudy eyes filled with righteous rage. She couldn’t blame him. He still tilted his head back for her to pull out the explosive bits.  
“Yeah, what else you expect me to say? It’s a shitty situation, I don’t know how to fix it, I’m sorry.” Aker tried to keep her tone gentle and nice, fighting off her impending impatience and anger issues. At least he shut up at that. Mostly. He just started to cry instead of complain.   
“I-I d-don’t, I don’t know where to go.” He sobbed out, and before she could offer him a place in Sanctuary, he continued. “I-I can’t go to any settlements. J-just-just, look at me. I’m a zombie.” she winced a little at that.   
“Sanctuary is open to ghouls.” She said softly, “We’re not going to turn you away.”  
“Everyone has. I’m… I don’t… want that to happen to me again. I don’t want to be kicked out again.”   
Aker pulled the explosives bits out of the collar and carefully set them aside. She sat down in front of the miserable ghoul, legs crossed.  
“Look, I don’t know what to tell you, man,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair, “There’s a--”  
“Can I stay with you?” he cut her off, and she froze and stared at him in shock. What? “I… I don’t, I just--I just don’t want to be alone again, and you, you seem nice…” He buried his face in his hands, “No, no, nevermind. It’s--that was stupid. Just. Ignore that, i’m so--”  
He was stopped by a large, scarred hand settling on his shoulder. He looked at the mangled skin for a moment, then back at Aker’s face. “Of course you can come with me. I’m Aker. What’s your name?”  
“Erasmus.”


End file.
